


Ménage à trois

by Marjolys



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Unity
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sleeping Together, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjolys/pseuds/Marjolys
Summary: Even when they sleep together, Sade and Bonaparte can't stand each other.





	Ménage à trois

                                                             

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr (https://artful-leo.tumblr.com)


End file.
